


Alone, Even Together

by psyco_chick32



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Kimberly are granted a reprieve; sometimes those visits make things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Even Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a universe built between The Second Batgirl and me. Beginning part-way through PRiS, the good guys have fallen, the bad guys have won, and so many questions remain as to where each former Ranger is now... and if they're even alive.
> 
> [Click here for the ins and outs, to find more, and to make requests.](http://pc32-fics.dreamwidth.org/30149.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Also written for Hurt/Comfort Bingo Amnesty Month. Prompts: ostracised from society, insomnia, scars, wild card: captivity

White trails crisscrossed Kimberly's skin; he followed them with his fingers and then lips, wishing he could have prevented or at least soothed the injuries. “I’m so sorry.”

She shifted and murmured an unintelligible response, curling closer into him, seeking more warmth. The small room Lord Zedd kept her in, while a sight better than the dank cell he inhabited, was chilled and she was rarely allowed to wear more than a sheer sheathe. Right now that was removed, Kim’s choice to abandon the few symbols of her imprisonment. A moment to escape from it all, at least mentally.

She couldn’t remove the scars. And he could barely take his eyes off them. Even when he closed his eyes, they danced in his memory, keeping him from sleep.

Two full days with her. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. But two whole days together, with little interference from the outside world, was heaven. He wanted to curl up with her, to sleep, to lull her through nightmares and let her do the same.

But he couldn’t stop touching her.

He was starved for human contact, kept locked away in a dimly lit, freezing section of the Lunar Palace. Aisha was down the hall, and they could occasionally speak… but there was nothing like being with another person. Nothing like being with Kimberly, like pretending for a short, fleeting while that everything was normal and natural, acting like the innocent but horny teenagers they’d once been.

Part of him knew _they_ were watching. There were always cameras, and one-way windows, and the footage kept for amusement or coercion later on.

The rest of him didn’t care.

“Kim…” He rolled her to her side, tugging her back against him – hiding the bruises and marks between them, so neither could see. “I’m so, so sorry.”

She stared at his reflection in the mirror on the far wall. He was so much smaller than he used to be; starved, beaten and neglected. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is.”

“Then I caused these,” she reminded him, trailing her hand up one of his scored forearms. The injuries were new, probably from the day she refused to _entertain_ dinner guests with Adam. She couldn’t… wouldn’t… did, when Tommy’s pained shout came from the next room.

She was horrified that he’d seen, but couldn’t ask.

Kept apart, they weren’t sure what to say when they were allowed time together. Their hands did the talking… fumbling, caressing, kissing and nipping. For him, it was a reawakening of needs and emotions he buried to simply survive. For her, it was a way to wash away the disgusting actions and words of time past.

“I love you.”

“Loving me is dangerous.”

“I love you anyway,” she gasped as his lips blazed a trail up her neck.

“I wish you wouldn’t.”

“I ca-can’t stop.”

Neither could he as he stroked her, pressed her against him with the flat of his hand.

“Oh, _fuck_ …”

“Yes…”

He cocooned her, surrounded her, seemed stronger than he was just minutes before. She melted into his embrace, coming around him with a loud cry.

As the night ticked on, neither moved.

Neither slept.

They couldn’t… afraid they’d wake up alone again.


End file.
